Closer
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil have to sit quite close to each other while they're during a Younow, but even after, Phil doesn't move away from Dan which Dan finds suspicious.


"Philip?" Dan asked as he looked up from his laptop.

It was currently a Tuesday night when Dan Howell had started doing a live show for his Youtube subscribers. It was a weekly thing that Dan had been doing for a couple years now, or he tried to keep doing them. It had been a couple weeks since he's done one. The live show was coming to an end so Dan thought he would bring his best friend, Phil Lester, in.

"Daniel?" Phil asked as he looked up from his laptop. Phil was sitting at the desk, editing a new Youtube video. Phil smiled as he looked up at Dan. Not only was Dan Phil's best friend, but he was also his crush. Dan and Phil had known each other for over four years now, and Phil had been in love with Dan for three of those years, but was too shy to say anything. He knew that Dan was bi and Dan knew that Phil was gay. Luckily, they both supported each other.

"Would you like to say hi to the people?" Dan asked.

"Do the people want me to come say hi?" Phil asked.

"Oh, come on. They know you're over there. I can't torture them anymore," Dan said.

Phil laughed. He quickly saved his video and then he stood up from his seat. He walked over to the couch and then he plopped down next to Dan. "I'm here!" He exclaimed. He looked up at Dan and smiled.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "Sit closer, so they can see you…" He told him. Dan sat up and pulled Phil closer so that they were both showing on camera. "So, how are you Phil?" Dan asked.

"I'm pretty good. How's the live show?" Phil asked.

"Eh, it's been alright. It's been pretty relaxing and we've just been chatting," Dan said.

"Sounds exciting," Phil said. He laughed when Dan pushed him playfully.

"So, what have you been doing then?" Dan asked.

"I am editing a new video that will be up tomorrow," Phil said.

"Oh, you heard it here first kids!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. He looked over at Dan and couldn't help but smile.

10 minutes later; Dan's live show had finally ended. Phil hadn't moved from his spot though.

Dan shut his laptop and blinked a few times when he saw that Phil was still sitting there in his spot. "Hey, you don't have to keep sitting there, you know. You can go back to editing." Dan told him.

Phil frowned and looked up at him. "Maybe I don't want to go back to editing," he said.

"Oh? You'd rather sit here with boring old me," Dan said.

"I don't think you're boring," Phil said, blushing a little bit.

"Do you?" Dan asked as he sat back, relaxing a little bit.

"I do. You're a lot more fun than sitting over there editing a video. That's for sure," Phil said.

Dan let out a laugh. "Well, thanks I guess. You're not too bad yourself," he said. He looked over at Phil again and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

Phil blinked a few times and then he looked over at Dan. "Huh?" He asked.

"You just looked upset there for a second. Is everything okay?" Dan asked calmly.

"Uh, I'm fine…" Phil mumbled. He went to stand up but was surprised when Dan pulled him back down.

"You are so not fine. I can tell that something's bothering you. What is it?" Dan asked, keeping a hold of Phil.

"Um, can you please let go of me?" Phil asked, not looking at Dan.

"No, because then you'll try to run off again, and I want to talk about this," Dan said.

"Dan, there's nothing really to talk about," Phil mumbled.

"You really are a bad liar, Phil…" Dan said. "Talk to me."

Phil took a deep breath and then he looked up at Dan. "There's a reason why I didn't move from my spot when you said I could go back to editing, just a few minutes ago. I would much rather sit here with you then edit some silly video." He said.

"What are you trying to say, Phil?" Dan asked nervously.

"We've been best friends for four years now. I know I probably shouldn't feel this. It's wrong but, I'm in love with you and I don't know how much longer I can keep this from you," Phil said quietly.

Dan stared at him with shock. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?" He asked calmly.

"Because, I don't know. I guess…" Phil sighed and shook his head, "our friendship is the most important thing to me and I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was afraid that…"

"You were afraid that you would lose me as a friend?" Dan asked, cutting Phil off.

"There was a chance that you wouldn't feel the same way. I wasn't going to take that chance so I just kept it to myself all these years. Luckily, I was able to hide it well enough from you," Phil mumbled.

"You didn't have to hide it though," Dan told him.

Phil immediately looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Dan laughed. "I've had the same feelings for you. Maybe not as long as you did but… yeah." He said.

"Are you being serious?" Phil asked with shock. "Like, you're not just saying that because…"

"Phil! You're my best friend. We do everything together. Why would I make that up?" Dan asked.

"So, what do we do now?" Phil asked, looking down at his hands.

Dan smiled as he watched him. "I actually have an idea…" He leaned down and then he pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds before he finally managed to kiss Dan back. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan finally pulled away from the kiss. He smiled as he looked at Phil. "Wow. I had no idea that you would become my boyfriend at the end of the night." Dan said, smiling.

"Boyfriend?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan with shock.

"Oh come on, don't tell me we're going to remain friends after what just happened," Dan said.

"Well, I sure hope not!" Phil exclaimed. He took a deep breath.

Dan sat closer to Phil, who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Dan to pull him closer.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen," Phil said.

Dan looked up at him and smiled. "I can imagine a long time," Dan said.

"Something like that." Phil said. He looked down at Dan and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
